Slowly
by yin-san-chan
Summary: HInata wanted to be anything but weak. wanted to follow up like her cousin, sister and peers. But when her 2 days come or 'two thousand' as she puts it her death singles her out when she meets a group of kids and an angle things get weird but not as weird when Hinata has his eye on her. a HINAHINA relastionship :) my new fav couple even though there to much alike to me
1. Chapter 1

Feet stuck to the ground. face dripping with sweat, blood everywhere.

There's a saying for this "Never stop until done." well that's exactly what my father does.

Chapter one:

It felt as if the blue sky was mocking me even if it was raining.

My hairs damp from the rain the woods deadly from the hue.

My father told me before I got my beatings that when it rains it means a god is angry and he/she is angry because I was born.

The pain tickled from the nape of my neck.

Even if he was my dad he was an ass. I sat under a damp Sakura tree still feeling the rain tickling me from the cracks of the leaves. I 've all ways wondered what am I doing here, not that 'I don't belong here' shit like why am I here…now, when it's raining. Oh yeah I'm trying to hide from my physicopathic dad. 2 days, 2 days until I can leave. The day when I finally leave, the Chunni exams. I'm not really talented in skilled fighting like my cousin or my sister but with strategy and intelligence I'm better then my peers without them even knowing it.

That day is still to come even though it's in two days I feel like it's in two thousand days

But still maybe I could dream that its tomorrow and my father cares about me.

I mentally scolded myself.

I really need to stop dreaming so much


	2. Chapter 2

09/27/2013

Hey guys! Since the first chapter was soo short im gonna make this chapter longer kay?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Angel beats just this story line *** sob ***

Chapter two: Day 1

I made a large 'X' on the log I sighed as I saw a bright shade of blonde zap past me. You know the saying "_you never know until you try_"? we I listened to that advice once and I'll never do it again.. That was the day Naruto rejected me in the most cruelest way ever… on my birthday.

(A/N: I know flashbacks are a pain but how else are you going to find out?)

**FLASHBACK:**

" Happy birthday Hinata!" I whispered so quite that my father could not hear. December 27. My 15th birthday but no one cared to acknowledge it.

"Hinata." A firmed voice called. I sighed it was my father.

"Y-yes?" I needed to get that fixed.

"I am no longer training you, I'm moving on with your sister at least_ she _has potential ." He stood to walk away. But stopped once he got to the corridors and said, "Happy birthday Hinata."

I sighed of course he hadn't meant it, it was just so that she would…_ 'feel better? No…'_ never mind.

The training grounds were wet and had that rainy day smell clung to the air. Kiba and Shino had their backs to her. Almost as if they were thinking. Maybe they remember.

" G-guys? " Kiba whipped his head back.

" Yea Nata? " Nope nothing. I shrugged and walked away.

My room blank, plain black. I trudged to my window spreading my curtains open revealing an angry sun. my thoughts drifted to Naruto. Maybe he'll remember. I put on a goofy smile and ran right out my room all the way to Naruto's scrubby apartment. How do I know he's here well…. I do my research. My eye brows narrowed '_you cant give up you're already here_' I walked up to the paper dojo screen I gently knocked to make sure the paper didn't rip. In less then 2.0 seconds a bright face jumped in front of my gloomy, scared, surprised one.

"hey Nata, what brigs you here?" he gave me his signature smile that made all the girls swoon….. well knowing I'm actually the only girl. But anyway back to the point,

" Umm Naruto Ilikeyounoloveyou" Ash it came out all at once. Naruto seemed to understand because his eyebrow furrowed and he started laughing. The laughter died down when he realized I wasn't laughing and was serious

" Hinata you cant be serious me like a girl like you? I like girls like Sakura- Chan strong and beautiful then there's girls like you weak and pitiful."

"but.." but I never got to finish the door was slammed in my face. From every day now one every time I would think of my birthday I would think of Naruto and every time I thought of Naruto I would think of death.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I lie there on my dark bed, " you'll never now until you try my ass"


End file.
